Flexible glass has the characteristics of glass and flexible substrates. As the development of electronic products aims at being slimmer and lighter, the need to thinner glass increases due to the needs in elements such as planar substrates in e-Papers, and covers, touch-sensors, solid-state light-emitting elements, electronic devices, and photovoltaic modules.
As the thickness of glass decreases, the glass becomes more flexible. Therefore, the conventional flexible glass may be transported via roll-to-roll transportation. However, during manufacture of the flexible glass, it is still necessary to consider whether the flexible glass has qualified mechanical properties and endurance to impact. In addition, the flexible glass needs to be prevented from being damaged during transportation to ensure the yield rate of the flexible glass. The reason is that even though the glass is already flexible to a certain degree given that the glass is hardly flawed and extremely thin, the glass still maintains its material property of being brittle. Therefore, before the flexible glass is sent to undergo post-processes, it still needs to be tested to understand its material property of endurance, such as stress endurance.